


Another Parent Trap

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [336]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, single dad!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Kate and Daisy are friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Daisy didn’t bring home many friends, mostly because she somehow always managed to pick a fight with the other kids. That’s why, Phil was so surprised when one day, Daisy came home with another girl.

“Hi.” said the girl with Daisy. “My name is Kate.”

Phil blinked at the two 10-year-olds and blurted, “Are you lost?”

Daisy rolled her eyes at him and pointed to the living room. “You can set your things down there, Kate. I’ll just get us some snacks.” 

“Kk.” Kate said, “Nice to meet you, Mr. Coulson.” then went to the living room.

“Um.” Phil said to his daughter, for a lack of better things to say. “So. Kate seems nice.” 

“She’s okay, I guess. But, dad. You have to promise me, you’re not gonna go psycho-parent on me and try to make her stay over forever.” Daisy said, walking towards the kitchen. 

Phil followed her and gasped dramatically. “I would never.” Daisy gave him a look and Phil rolled his eyes. “I promise I won’t. So, how’d you two meet?”

“Some kids were picking on her for not having a mom, and I drove those kids away.” Daisy explained, taking out some milk while Phil put cookies on a plate.

“Should I expect a call from the Principal’s office?”

“Nah. They swung first, so all I did was self-defense.” 

“Did you beat them up?” By now, these were standard questioning for both of them.

“No, Just sent them down on their asses. The biggest damage I probably did were bruised butts and broken egos.” Daisy said proudly. She had a little problem controlling her strength sometimes so something like this was definitely an achievement. 

“Last question: Were your actions absolutely necessary?” 

“Yes. They were bullying a kid who did nothing wrong.”

“Okay then. That’s all I need for now. Have fun with your friend.” Phil handed Daisy the tray with the plate of cookies and the two glasses of milk. “Oh, wait. Is Kate staying over for dinner?”

“Yes. We already told her father.” 

“Okay then. Don’t forget to do your homework.”

“Yeee~eess” Daisy said without looking back.

—

“So, Kate, What does your father do?” Phil asked conversationally.

“Currently, he’s in between jobs. But he teaches archery at the range on weekends.” Kate answered. 

“Does that mean you know archery too?”

“Yes. My dad taught me. He says I’m the best in my age group. You should try it next time, Skye.” Kate said, excitement in her face.

“Can I, dad?” Daisy asked. 

“I don’t know…”

“Oh please, Mr. Coulson. My dad is the best archery instructor in the world. Skye will be totally safe, I promise.” Kate pleaded with big blue eyes. Daisy saw what she was doing and copied it. How was Phil supposed to say no to that?

“Okay, fine but I’m coming with. Is that okay?”

“Yeah!”

—

“I’ve always wanted a sister.” Daisy said off-handedly as they watched Gravity Falls.

“Me too.” Kate nodded along. “Mabel would be an interesting sister to have.”

“Really? I like Candy better.”

Kate shrugged. “If I could, I’d want you as my sister.” 

Daisy’s eyes lit up and she sat up straight. “Why can’t I?”

“What?” Kate mimicked her.

“Why can’t I be your sister?” Daisy’s eyes were manic now. Ideas sparking in her head.

“Because we’re not related?” Kate half answered, half asked. wondering if Daisy was being serious.

The door bell rang.

“Not yet.” Daisy smiled mischievously.

—

Phil wiped his wet hands off with a rag and opened the door. On his porch stood a rugged looking man with dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes, in a word, this man was gorgeous.

“Is Kate here?” He asked.

“What?” Phil answered.

“Oh, Sorry. I think I have the wrong address. I-”

“Daddy!” Kate yelled running over to hug his father’s leg. 

“Katie-kate! Did you have fun with Daisy?” The man asked the little girl. Kate nodded furiously. 

“We finished our homework and Mr. Coulson fed us dinner. And Skye and Mr. Coulson are coming to the range this weekend to learn archery from you!” Kate listed things off with one hand. 

“That sounds wonderful. I can’t wait. Now, why don’t you go get your stuff and we can head home.” Kate gave him another nod and ran off to find Daisy and her things. “Sorry for the late introduction, I’m Clint. Clint Barton. Kate’s dad.” Clint held out his hand and it took Phil a second but he shook the man’s hand. 

“Phil Coulson.”

“Thanks for taking care of my Kate for me. Sorry, I’m a bit late. Interviews ran a little later than I thought.”

“It’s no problem at all.“ Phil waved the worry away. “Anytime you need someone to look after Kate, We’re just here. Daisy and I would be more than happy to have her over.” 

“Thanks. Again. and as for this weekend, if you’re too busy, you can just drop Daisy off at the range. I can take care of everything.” Clint offered. It’s a nice gesture, but Phil didn’t have any plans for the weekend anyways so the trip to the range might be nice.

“I don’t mind at all. I was just looking for something to do this weekend.” 

“Oh, then, do you want me and Kate to pick you and Daisy up?”

“That would be lovely.”

“9 sound good?” Clint smiled at Phil

“9 sounds great.” Phil smiled back.

—

“Oooooh. I get it now.” Kate said, nodding along with Daisy as they watched their fathers talk. No one seemed to notice that it’s been ten minutes since Kate went inside to fetch her things.


	2. Chapter 2

 

The girls kept giggling in the back seat and Phil tried not to sighed out loud. He learned last night what his daughter and her friend were up to, and he can’t really say he’s disappointed in his daughter but he’s not ecstatic about it either. 

Nonetheless, he can’t possibly let his 10-year-old daughter and her friend set him up. It’s completely inappropriate, not to mention pathetic.

“You girls seem to be having fun back there.” Clint commented, glancing at the children from his rear-view mirror. 

“Just excited about going to the range, Mr. Barton.” Daisy piped up.

“Skye’s never held a bow before!” Kate dutifully informed him.

“I guess that is exciting!” Clint commented. “What about you, Phil? Have you ever tried archery before?”

“No, not really. The closest thing I tried to a bow and arrow was a crossbow.” Phil recalled the time Nick had let him into his personal cache of weapons, the bastard had only let him play with the crossbow and none of the bigger guns. Still, that baby was beautiful. “I’m interested on how it’s going to go.”

Clint hummed in reply as the car slowed to a stop. “We’re here.”

—

As the children started playing with a smaller version of the bows and arrows, Phil got fitted for a bracer. Clint already had his on, and was fetching Phil a standard recurve along with some arrows. 

“You ready?” He asked,

“As I’ll ever be.” Phil shrugged, holding out his hand to receive the bow. 

Clint smiled and gave him the bow. When Phil tried to pull away, Clint caught his wrist. 

“Wha-” Phil started to protest.

Clint tapped the bracer twice. “This goes on your other hand. You’re going to hold the bow with your left hand, right?” Phil nodded, “Then this needs to be there.” He took the bracer off and waited for Phil to raise his other arm, securing the bracer comfortably around Phil’s forearm. “Okay, now you’re ready.” 

“Thanks.”

“No problem,” Clint grinned, then turned to show Phil the first stance. Phil was more than happy to watch. “Okay, so first, you take your feet and…” Clint continued to talk, instructing Phil on his posture. Every now and then, whenever Phil tried to copy his stance, Clint would correct him. 

Thankfully - or not, depending on how you look at things - they didn’t do anything as cheesy as Clint having to frame Phil’s body with his in order to correct his stance. Phil would be a lying a little if he told you he wasn’t disappointed by that. 

Once they reached the hour mark, Phil was able to shoot 2 bulls-eyes out of 7. Pretty good if he did say so himself. 

“That’s actually not bad.” Clint commented, nodding along as he looked at Phil’s targets. 

“I have good aim.” Phil shrugged. 

“I’d say you have more than good aim.” Clint said with a chuckle. “I think you’re even better than I am.”

“I highly doubt that.” Phil rolled his eyes, but there was still a smile on his face.

“You wanna bet?” 

Phil scoffed. “Yeah, right. You’ll just make yourself lose. That won’t be a fair judgement of which of us has better aim.”

“Daddy has the best aim in the world! He’s Hawkeye!” Kate proudly yelled when she overhead them.

“You heard her. I have a reputation to uphold.” Clint waggled his eyebrows in an attempt to be funny. 

Phil tried not to smile, but failed. “What do I get if I win?”

Clint pretended to think about it for a while then, “If you win, then I’ll book you a seat for two, you and your little girl, to the fanciest restaurant in town; Casa de la Barton.” Phil grinned. “But if I win, then you’ll go with me on a date, I can call my neighbor over and have her watch the kids.” Clint sounded a little unsure at the ended but it made the challenge even more charming than it already was.

“Okay.” Phil said after a while, “You’re on.” 

—

In the end, Clint won - honestly what was Phil expecting? - but it wasn’t all bad. He now had a date for Friday next week. And it’s all thanks to Daisy and Kate. 

“Aw no. We forgot to do the plan!” Daisy cried out as she was washing the vegetables for dinner.

“What plan?” Phil asked absently.

“We were going to lock you and Mr. Barton in a closet until you kissed. Kate was supposed to remind me.” Daisy pouted.

“Was that what you both were giggling about in the back seat this morning?”

“Maaaaaaaaaybe.” 

Phil takes his thanks back. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/137952997641/part-one-synoapongamore-the-girls-kept)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/135187453536/my-back-still-hurts-huhuhuhuhuhu-i-cant-shrug)


End file.
